What The Future Brings
by JayBayBay
Summary: Mostly canon, slightly AU. Old Glee Cast. Everybody's graduated. Focusing on Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Rachel, & Brittany, as well as Quinn, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, Tina, & Mike, and a little with Artie here & there.. Main setting - New York. Side note : Brittany never went to MIT.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This revolves around the old New Directions, they all have graduated. Main focus - New York, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Puck, and Brittany; with a side of Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and Artie.**

**I hope you all like the idea this story brings.**

* * *

"Rachel?", Kurt calls from outside her bedroom. She lays in bed, curled in a ball, perfectly still, with her back to her roommate. She just...stares at the window, the sun almost blinding, but she's too stuck in her own little world...

"Rachel?", he tries again, she doesn't budge, or acknowledge his presence. He sighs, "Honey, you have a visitor."

_-Flashback-_

_"Raaacheeel!", Santana yelled, "You've got a visitor!"_

_"Just a minute!", she yells back, applying lipstick, then checking her hair and makeup in the bathroom mirror._

_"Oh, look at you.", Santana half sings, half speaks, "Puberty done you well.", Santana winks, as Rachel rolls her eyes, but still blushes._

_"My, oh, my. Santana Lopez actually made somewhat of a compliment. I'm impressed.", she teases._

_"Yeah, well...anyway, Finn's waiting. So, get out of here, dwarf!", she slaps Rachel's butt, "And behave! We don't needs another Berry running around here. One's enough for me!", Santana chuckles, while Rachel scoffs._

_"I think Kurt would disagree with you, Santana.", Rachel states proudly. Kurt walks past the door saying, "Uh-uh.", to which her jaw dropped, and Santana doubled over in laughter._

_"Fine. You know what? You all are just jealous, because you know my children will be more talented than yours.", Kurt walks past the door again, saying, "Doubt it."_

_Rachel huffs, and heads to her room. She finds the last accessory she wants...the star necklace Finn gave her._

_Santana walks up behind Rachel, startling her, and puts the necklace on for Rachel._

_"Don't you ever knock?", the shorter brunette asks abruptly._

_Santana looks at the entryway, and cocks her head to the side, "I don't see any door to knock on, unless you and your little elves put up an invisible door I am not aware of.", she faces Rachel again._

_"That's besides the point...now if you'll excuse me, I have a date.", as she walks away, Santana hollers, "Don't forget protection, Berry!", to which Rachel muttered, "Yes, mother."_

_-End Flashback-_

Kurt turned to the visitor, "Maybe you should come back another day."

"Okay.", they replied, and Kurt escorted them outside to the hallway.

"I'm really sorry...She just won't talk to anyone, not even me or Santana. I can only imagine what's going on in that head of hers, especially with the anniversary of Finn's untimely death coming up...", tears threatened to fall from his eyes, thinking of his step-brother, "They just went out on a date, and on the way home, out of no where, he had a heart attack. I don't understand, because he was so healthy.", he sniffled.

"I understand. It's still shocking, and everyone deals with tragedy in different ways. I'm worried about her, as I'm sure all of you are as well. It was such an unexpected thing, you both lost someone you were close with. Sometimes...we can't explain certain things, or we have all these questions, but they go unanswered. It will be hard, but somehow things will get better. How..how long has it been? Since he passed?"

"Yeah...it's uh...it'll be two months next week..."

The visitor hugs Kurt, "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you.", they part ways, and Kurt stands outside the apartment door. He pulls out his phone, dialing someone's number.

"Hello?", the other person answered.

"Hi...um, it's me. I was wondering...if maybe you wanna go hangout, talk maybe?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course."

"Meet me at the apartment, and then I could possibly show you the streets of New York?", he asked with a hopeful tone, biting his lip.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay. Great. Well...uh, goodbye now."

"Bye, bye."

Kurt hung up, leaned against the wall, took a deep breath, and exhaled, "Oh, dear God, what am I doing?"

* * *

**Voice over:**

**"I am finally a dancer. Well...I've got my foot in the door. I'm going to college in Chicago, it's nice, perked my interest, and-"**

"Unf.", she's knocked to the ground, from running into somebody.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you, and- Tina?", the man hovered over her.

**"Oh...right...Mike goes here."**

He helps her up, she dusts off her jean clad legs, and stands straight.

"What are you doing here?", he asks, still surprised.

"I go to school here.", she simply stated.

"H-here?", he stuttered, and pointed to the ground.

"Yes, here. Now that we've established that, goodbye.", she waves, and speed walks away from Mike, who catches up to her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Wait, that's it?"

"Yep.", she tries going around him, but he stops her yet again.

"Are you really going to ignore me?", he questions.

"Maybe, if you move out of my way."

"No. We are not going to act like this. We are going to be civil, and whether you like it or not, you can't ignore me, or pretend I don't exist."

"I can try.", she crosses her arms.

"Tina. I was your boyfriend, but I was also your friend. Don't shut me out just because we couldn't make our romantic relationship work."

"Fine. I'll think about it, but could you please let me be on my way?", he side steps, and she walks past him. She looks back at him, their eyes meeting momentarily, before she starts moving again.

**"Don't do it. Don't fall back in love with him. Who am I kidding? I never stopped loving him, but he doesn't need to know that. This year is all about me. No boys, no distractions. Just me, myself, and I."**

Starts singing, "Rush",

_"Into your head, into your mind,_  
_out of your soul, race through your veins._  
_You can't escape, you can't escape._  
_  
Into your life, into your dreams,  
out of the dark, sunlight again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain._

_Can you feel it, can you feel it,_  
_Rushin' through your hair,_  
_Rushin' through your head,_  
_Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,_  
_be every color that you are._  
_Into the rush now,_  
_you don't have to know how,_  
_know it all before you try._

_It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
your system overloads again._

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
be every color that you are.  
Into the rush now,  
you don't have to know how,  
know it all before you try._

_Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."_

"It's all about Tina Cohen-Chang.", she smirks.

* * *

Kurt opens the door, and sees the most handsome man he's ever laid eyes on. From his puppy dog eyes, to his sweet smile, to his muscular body, and so forth.

Kurt was unknowingly checking out his guest, who had a small, shy smile placed on his lips.

"So...you ready to get out of here?", he asked, and the taller man blushed.

"Um, yeah, let's go."

/

The duo walked side by side down the street, Kurt broke the awkward silence, "So, how long have you been in New York?"

"Oh, um, about a week now. The people are...", Blaine looked at an old man who glared at him, "...lovely."

"Are you living on campus?", Kurt asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah.", the shorter boy laughed nervously, "I get lost a lot though."

"Haha, yeah. NYADA is like a maze.", both the boys smiled, and walked into a coffee shop.

"You go find us a seat.", Kurt looked at the boy funny,

"But I haven't ordered yet."

"I still remember what you like.", he winked, and Kurt gave a disapproving look,

"At least let me pay.", he demanded.

"Nope. Now go sit down."

"Blaine."

"Kurt.", they were staring the other down, but Kurt gave up, and went to sit down.

He watched Blaine with an amused expression, and let his thoughts wander.

_-Flashback-_

_"Kurt..", he got down on one knee, and pulled a ring out, "Will you marry me?"_

_"No.", Blaine was taken back by the answer._

_"What...why?", he asked, standing up._

_"There are a slew of reasons. A few being...we're not an official couple, trust still needs to be built, we're a little too young. Why did you propose, fool?", he smacked Blaine's arm._

_"I don't understand...do you...do you not love me? Do you not want to marry me?", he asked, clearly confused._

_"Of course I love you, Blaine Anderson. But I don't want to marry you...yet. The timing is all wrong."_

_"Okay.", he sighs, "That's fair enough. But I will marry you someday, Kurt Hummel."_

_"I'm counting on it."_

_-End Flashback-_

**Voice over:**

**"Ever since Blaine proposed, things have just been awkward. We were distant for almost a month, barely spoke, and it killed me. I can't take it anymore. I want him more than I want a lead role in Broadway. Now that's saying something."**

"Here you go.", he says as he sets down their coffees, "And I also got this.", he sets down a big chocolate muffin, poked it slowly, efficiently sliding Kurt's way.

"Are you trying to spoil me, or just get me fat?", he gasped.

"Pffft, please.", he waves his hand.

"So..."

"So.."

"How are you doing, Kurt?", he sipped his coffee.

"I'm pretty good."

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand, "How are you, really?"

"I'm uh...I'm dealing..."

"Well, you can always talk to me. If you want."

"Thank you.", Kurt whispers.

"And Rachel?"

"She's...dealing in her own way. It's hard on her. Actually, Santana's with her now. Lord knows what crazy things she's doing to try to get something out of our little diva."

/

"Hey, Rach, look.", she stands in front of Rachel's view, and lifts her shirt, "I've got abs, you like? Mmmmhm. Wanna feel?", she grabs her hand, placing it on her stomach, but her hand just falls to the side of the bed. She walks out of the room, only to return a minute later with some bacon. "Oh, man. This bacon is sooo good. Wanna bite?", she offers the tiny brunette some, "You know, I don't know why you're so into Barbra Streisand. I mean, she's not even that good.", Santana shrugs. She leaves, and comes back with her laptop, "Mind if I watch some porn? Yes? No? I'll turn it all the way up for you.", Rachel still laid there, not uttering a single word. Santana groans, still unable to make her move or speak.

/

"It must be horrible. I can't even imagine what it'd be like losing your true love."

"Yeah...", Kurt checked the time, "Oh, shoot. I have to go, but, um, you could come by, hangout, maybe?"

"I'd love to.", he smiled, and they walked out, making their way back to the apartment. Their hands kept touching, and eventually intertwined. Blaine led Kurt across the spacious park, taking a detour.

"A Whole New World" begins,

**Blaine: **

_I can show you the world_  
_Shining, shimmering, splendid_  
_Tell me, princess, now when did_  
_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_  
_Take you wonder by wonder_  
_Over, sideways and under_  
_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_  
_A new fantastic point of view_  
_No one to tell us no or where to go_  
_Or say we're only dreaming_

**Kurt: **

_A whole new world_  
_A dazzling place I never knew_  
_But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_  
_That now I'm in a whole new world with_ you

**Blaine: **_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

**Kurt:**

_Unbelievable sights_  
_Indescribable feeling_  
_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

**Blaine: **_Don't you dare close your eyes_

**Kurt: **_A hundred thousand things to see_

**Blaine: **(_Hold your breath, it gets better)_

**Kurt: **

_I'm like a shooting star_  
_I've come so far_  
_I can't go back_  
_To where I used to be_

**Blaine: **_A whole new world_

**Kurt: **_Every turn a surprise_

**Blaine:** _With new horizons to pursue_

**Kurt:**_ Every moment red letter_

**Both:**

_I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_

**Blaine:**_ A whole new world_

**Kurt:**_ That's where we'll be_

**Blaine:**_ A thrilling chase_

**Kurt:**_ A wondrous place_

**Both:**_ For you and me_

Kurt captured Blaine's lips, kissing him with all the love he has.

* * *

**Voice over:**

**"Rachel will not move or talk. I've tried everything I could think of, I did anything that would make her annoyed or mad, but nothing. I know she's having a rough time, but it's scary. We don't know what to do, or what she'll do for that matter. On top of that, Brittany is M.I.A. Nobody's seen or heard from her since graduation, not even me. It's frustrating, the woman I still love is somewhere out there, and I don't know where."**

"Oh, Santana, hey.", Kurt and Blaine came in, seeing the Latina laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"Ugh, you haven't been here for more than a minute, and I can already sense the glitter and rainbows bouncing off you two."

They looked at each other, "Okay then.", Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, and sat in the chair.

Kurt moved Santana's legs, and sat beside her, he lowered his voice, "How's she doing?"

"No change."

"Well...we just have to give her time.", he patted her leg, and the two gays went off to his room.

"Yeah...time."

* * *

**Voice over:**

**"I never would have thought that I'd spend my summer with one Sam Evans. Maybe it was a little pick-me-up, I don't know. I really didn't want to be lonely with everything that's been going down, and besides, it's nice having a man around."**

Sam's bags were all packed up, and he knocked on Quinn's bedroom door,

"Yeah?", she answered.

"I gotta leave now if I want to catch my flight.", she eyed the bags by his feet, right.

"It's gonna be weird, not having you around."

"Yeah, I had an amazing time, here, with you. It was a nice escape from reality."

"I can't believe I'm saying this...but I'm gonna miss you, Sam.", she hugs him,

"Yeah, me too."

"So, where you headed?", she asks, curious.

"L.A., I'm going to be a personal trainer. My boss already got me a client, some up and coming singer. He said she's talented."

"Wow. Well, good luck with that."

"Yeah, yeah.", he smiles, and she lightly punches his chest,

"Stay safe. Don't go around showing off your abs to people.", they both laughed, and he smiled.

"Goodbye, Quinn."

"Goodbye.", she kissed his cheek, and let him out the door.

Her phone buzzed, she had a text message, and almost fainted.

**"Now that Sam's gone, I'll have to face my problems, my grief. But I have a feeling things will start looking up."**

"Flowers For A Ghost" begins, as Sam is walking through the airport.

**Sam: **

_"You disappear with all your good intentions_  
_And all I am is all I could not mention_  
_Like who will bring me flowers when it's over_  
_And who will give me comfort when it's cold, yeah"_

Santana walks around the living room, checking her phone, looking at pictures of her and Brittany.

**Santana: **

_"She took a plane to somewhere out in space_  
_To start a life and maybe change the world_  
_See I never meant for you to have to crawl_  
_No I never meant to let you go at all_  
_Oh, no, oh, no_  
_Don't ever say goodbye"_

Quinn packs her belongings.

**Quinn: **

_"See my head aches from all this thinkin'_  
_Feels like a ship God, God knows I'm sinkin'_  
_Wonder what you do and where it is you stay_  
_These questions like a whirlwind, they carry me away_

_Oh, no, oh, no"_

**All:** "_Don't ever say goodbye"_

**Sam:**_ "I said, I'm only human"_, goes through security.

**Santana**_: "I said, I'm only human"_, throws her phone.

**Quinn:** "_I said, I'm only human_", loads up her car.

**Sam & Santana:** _"I said, I'm only human"_, Sam boards the plane, Santana runs her fingers through her hair.

**Sam & Quinn:** _"I said, I'm only human"_, Quinn starts driving off.

**Quinn & Santana:** _"I said, I'm only human"_, Santana paces around the room.

**All:** _"I'm human, I'm human"_

* * *

Time has passed, and Santana walked into Rachel's bedroom, "I, um, got you some food. Vegan, of course. So..", she sets it on her nightstand, then sits down on the bed, "Rach, I...can't even begin to know how you are feeling, but...I'm here...for you. Whenever you want to talk, I'm here.", she pulls back the covers, slides in next to her, and pulls the covers up over them both.

"Chasing Cars" begins,

**Santana: **

_"We'll do it all, everything, on our own. We don't need anything, or anyone. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me, and just forget the world?"_,

Santana sees Kurt & Blaine at the door, she nods her head, and they come over,

**Kurt:**

_"I don't quite know how to say how I feel."_, he slides in on the other side of Rachel, _"Those three words, are said too much. They're not enough. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me, and just forget the world?"_

**Both: **

_"Forget what we're told, before we get too old. Show us a garden that's bursting into life."_

**Blaine:**

_"Let's waste time, chasing cars, around our heads. I need your grace, to remind me, to find my own_.", Blaine lays at the foot of the bed, mostly by Kurt, _"If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told, before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life."_

**Santana:** _"All that I am."_, holds Rachel's hand..

**All:** "_All that ever was, is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see."_, Kurt holds Rachel's other hand, and Blaine holds Kurt's free hand, _"I don't know where, confused about how as well. Just know that these things will never change for us at all."_

**Santana:** _"If I lay here, if I just lay here..."_, wipes away a few of Rachel's tears, _"Would you lie with me, and just forget the world?"_

Rachel hugs Santana, Kurt, and Blaine, but still doesn't say anything. For now, that's a step in the right direction.

/

Santana's awaken by rapid knocks on the door, she checks the time, inwardly groans, and as quietly as possible, slips out of bed, and opens the door.

"Hello, neighbor. Say, can you spare some sugar? I seem to be all out.", the woman smirks, and Santana's mouth drops,

"Quinn?"

* * *

**AN: Thoughts, questions, suggestions? I'm trying to ease into everything.**


	2. Chapter 2

Santana couldn't believe that Quinn Fabray was standing right in front of her, "I'm sorry, what?"

Quinn smirks, putting a hand on her hip, "I'm your new neighbor, just down the hall a bit."

"But...why?", Santana asks, so confused, "Aren't you like some hot shot at Yale?"

"Can't you just be happy to see me?", the blonde questions, raising an eyebrow.

Santana looks back into the apartment, making sure no one was awake, then she stepped outside, closing the door as quietly as possible, "Look, things have been crazy. I'm happy you're here, for whatever reason, but you can't just show up like this."

"It's Rachel, isn't it?", she can see the hint of sadness flash through Santana's tired eyes.

"Yeah, so can you...just, go, for now?", she sighs, feeling bad for asking her best friend to leave.

"Sure. Yeah.", she begins to walk away, but Santana catches her arm,

"Come back tonight.", she practically demanded.

Quinn smiled, "Of course."

* * *

Artie had been accepted in the Brooklyn Film Academy, and he's settling in his new apartment, with his roommate Dani. He would start school very soon, and was excited, but a little nervous. As he stared into space, Dani shook her head, and laughed a little, as she brought in the last box.

He popped his head up, "What?", he asks, smiling.

"Oh, nothing. You just look like you're deep in thought.", she walks across the room, kneeling down in front of him, "What are you thinking about?"

He furrows his eyebrows, and sighs, "Just everything. How I got...here."

"Well, I'm glad you're here.", she gives him another smile, and hugs him.

"Aaaaand this is why you're the best cousin ever.", they both laugh, and enjoy being around each other.

Yes, Dani is Artie's cousin. They've been friends since they were little, but she moved far away. So, when he needed a place, she offered hers in no time. Now they're here.

"Alright.", she taps his shoulder, "I don't know about you, but these boxes won't unpack themselves.", she winks, he rolls his eyes, and they go through his things, and set up his room.

* * *

The visitor came back today, in the afternoon. Kurt heard the repeated banging. He wasn't all that surprised to see him.

"I have something I need to do.", he abruptly states, sliding past Kurt, heading towards Rachel's room.

"Hey, wait, you can't just-", Kurt follows the man.

"No, let me do this.", he insisted, and Kurt let him go.

The man entered Rachel's bedroom, she was facing him, and his heart broke from seeing her still so vulnerable, so broken.

He pulled up a chair, sitting a few feet away from her, "I know this is a really hard time, and nothing I say or do can ever take away the hurt, but damn it, you're Rachel Berry. I've seen you overcome some pretty nasty things, and I know, that with time, things will get better. I hate seeing you like this...but you cannot give up on everything else. You have to push through the hurt, and live the life you were meant to have.", she still laid there, letting a tear escape, and closed her eyes.

Jessie sighed, put a hand through his hair, and tried to keep calm.

"Dare You To Move" starts,

_Welcome to the planet_  
_Welcome to existence_  
_Everyone's here_  
_Everyone's here_  
_Everybody's watching you now -_ he gets up, walks around the room.  
_Everybody waits for you now_  
_What happens next_  
_What happens next_

_I dare you to move_  
_I dare you to move_  
_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor _- he kneels down in front of her.  
_I dare you to move_  
_I dare you to move_  
_Like today never happened_  
_Today never happened before_

_Welcome to the fallout_  
_Welcome to resistance_  
_The tension is here_  
_Tension is here_  
_Between who you are and who you could be_  
_Between how it is and how it should be_

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_  
_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_  
_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_  
_Where you gonna go?_  
_Where you gonna go?_  
_Salvation is here _- touches his chest.

He gently strokes her cheek, "Remember, you're Rachel Berry.", he walks out, shares a look with Kurt, and leaves.

* * *

Artie and Dani are roaming the streets of Brooklyn, and just having a good time. They stop to get a quick bite, and talk about anything and everything.

"So, have you got your eye set on anyone?", Artie wiggles his eyebrows, Dani slaps his arm.

"No, thank you very much. How about you, hm?"

"Not since Kitty...". he lowers his head.

"I'm sorry. Why exactly did you guys break up?"

"We were both going different ways, and she thought it'd be best."

"Uhh-huuh. You, my man, are going to be getting a lady lover this year.", she smirks.

"Is that so? Then you are, too!", they laugh, and start walking out.

"Do you think I'll ever find anyone?", she asks him.

"Definitely. Any woman who doesn't want your fine ass, is just crazy."

"Haha, wow. I guess so. Same goes for you.", she messes his hair up.

"Really.", he pretend glares at her, but fails miserably.

He's happy to be with Dani, but it's crazy how he got here. His dreams are coming true.

"No Boundaries" starts,

_Seconds, hours, so many days_  
_You know what you want, but how long can you wait?_  
_Every moment lasts forever_  
_When you feel you lost your way_

_And what if my chances were already gone?_  
_Started believing that I could be wrong_  
_But you give me one good reason_  
_To fight and never walk away_

_So here I am still holding on_

_With every step you climb another mountain_  
_Every breath it's harder to believe_  
_You make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes_  
_To get to that one thing_

_Just when you think the road is going nowhere_  
_Just when you almost gave up on your dreams_  
_They take you by the hand and show you that you can_  
_There are no boundaries!_  
_There are no boundaries!_

* * *

Kurt, Santana, and Blaine were sitting on the floor, in silence. They all have too many emotions coursing through their bodies, and their thoughts don't help matters either.

The most common thing they shared, was how worried they were about Rachel. She missed a month of school already, and who knows if she'll get back on her feet. Who knows if she'll still be the same Rachel Berry.

Blaine leans into Kurt, kissing his cheek, and holding his hand. Santana is secretly jealous, for...reasons. A faint knock is heard, and Santana gets up to open it.

"You showed up.", Santana hugged Quinn.

"Always.", she smiles softly.

Quinn sits down in between Kurt and Santana. She hugs him, a little too long, just happy to see him.

Santana leaned on Quinn's shoulder, and was really, really happy she had her best friend here.

"Hi.", everyone looks up, to see Rachel slowly approach them. Her voice was hoarse, and even though she smiled, it didn't reach her eyes, "Nice of you to be here, Quinn.", she sits beside her, and breathes in, "You guys...are my best friends. But not just that...you're my family...and I love you all.", she hugs each one of them, and when she goes to hug Santana, the Latina holds onto Rachel tight, afraid to let her go.

"I love you, too.", she whispers, and finally pulls back.

Kurt wipes his eyes, and clears his throat, "Rachel, Santana and I were preparing something, so I think we'll just..."

"I Won't Let Go" begins,

Kurt:

_It's like a storm_  
_That cuts a path_  
_It breaks your will_  
_It feels like that_

_You think you're lost_  
_But you're not lost on your own_  
_you're not alone_

Both:

_I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
If you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let go_

Santana:

_It hurts my heart  
To see you cry  
I know it's dark  
This part of life  
Oh it finds us all  
And we're too small  
To stop the rain  
Oh, but when it rains_

Both:

_I will stand by you_  
_I will help you through_  
_When you've done all you can do_  
_And you can't cope_  
_And I will dry your eyes_  
_I will fight your fight_  
_I will hold you tight_  
_And I won't let go_  
_Oh, I'm gonna hold you_  
_And I won't let go_  
_Won't let you go_  
_No, I won't_

Kurt and Santana are tackled in a hug by Rachel. They laugh through the tears, and smile at each other.

Rachel then looks at Quinn, "I'm sorry, but I heard you're our new neighbor, yes?"

"Uh, yeah.", the blonde laughs nervously.

"I only heard bits and pieces, never as to why you're here now.", Quinn looked at Santana, Kurt mouthed to Blaine, 'I had no idea'.

"Um, well. I...because Shelby is here. She contacted me, and wants me to be a part of Beth's life. So, I packed up, and came here."

"That's amazing, Quinn.", Rachel smiled softly, and the others agreed.

"Okay, maybe we should have a famous Faberry duet.", Santana suggested, and the others laughed, "I'm serious! Both of y'all voices together...mm-mmm, the best thing next to sweet lady kisses."

"I vote for that as well.", Kurt spoke up, "Although I find it the best thing next to sweet /manly/ kisses.", he kisses Blaine.

"Oh, god.", Rachel and Quinn shake their heads.

"I vote for it as well.", Blaine states.

Quinn looks at Rachel, and vice versa, "Guess that leaves us no choice, Berry."

"Hmm, I guess not, Fabray."

"Safe and Sound" plays,

Quinn:

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go."_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone."_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Both:

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Rachel:

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when music's gone_  
_Gone_

Both:

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)_

Rachel:

_Just close your eyes_

Quinn:

_You'll be alright_

Rachel:

_Come morning light_

Both:

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

* * *

**AN: Thoughts, suggestions? Please, review.**


End file.
